Margot Marchant
Margot Marchant (Born September 27; Paris, France) is a French-English Halfblood Witch currently employed by the Ministry of Magic as a Beast Handler. Background Born an odd one out in a large Pureblood family, Margot is the youngest child of Mathieu and Lillian Marchant (nee Pelletier). Mathieu is a Pureblood Wizard, while her Lillian is a Muggle, and thus her lineage has led to some interesting family politics. She has two older siblings, Theodore and Claire, and spent the first eleven years of her life growing up in Paris, and trying to rebel against the Marchant customs her grandparents on her father's side of the family have been trying to impose upon her. Family Immediate Margot is the youngest child of Mathieu and Lillian Marchant (nee Pelletier). Mathieu is a Beast Handler for the French Ministry of Magic, while Lillian is a Muggle and works as a secretary at a large law firm in Paris. The two met when Mathieu was on an assignment in Lillian's office building, trying to remove an infestation of Chizpurfles which had somehow taken up residence in her office. The two immediately sparked and began dating, and were wed three years later, much to the dismay of Mathieu's family. Lillian was rather understanding when she was told about the Wizarding World, and has grown to accept its existence, even going so far as to attempt to learn Wizarding Customs and insisting that her children attend Hogwarts if they were Magical. Theodore Marchant (AKA Theo) was born on November 21, seven years before Margot was born. The firstborn of Mathieu's children, he has always been protective of his younger sisters. According to Lillian's wishes, he attended Hogwarts when he turned eleven, and was sorted into Ravenclaw. He graduated before Margot received her Hogwarts letter, and has since taken a job with the British Ministry of Magic as a Beast Control Officer. Claire Marchant was born on August 23, four years before Margot. Margot and Claire never got along well, and the two were placed in opposite houses when they were at Hogwarts together, with Margot in Gryffindor and Claire in Slytherin. Claire has since graduated from Hogwarts, and moved out of the family home in Paris and into the Marchant Manor. As of the beginning of Margot's Fourth Year at Hogwarts, Claire was splitting her time between apprenticing at the family business under her grandfather, Andre, and attempting to find work with the Ministry of Magic. Margot's relationship with Theodore is better than her relationship with Claire, whom she feels takes too much stock in the opinions of her paternal grandparents. Extended Emile Marchant was Margot's great-grandfather, and the former head of the Marchant Family. Her grandfather, Andre Marchant, and his wife, Morgaine (nee Maddox) were considered the next in line to be the head of the family, though that position was contested by her Great-Uncle Henri on the grounds that Andre had halfblood descendants and could not ensure the continued purity of the Marchant family. After Emile's death, there were no instructions left regarding who was to become the head of the family, and for the first time in over two centuries, the position was officially up for grabs. Margot's grandfather, Andre Marchant, challenged Henri for the position of Head of the family, which lead to Andre's death. Her aunt, Natalie Marchant, then challenged Henri for the position of Head of the family, an event which led to Natalie's death, Henri's arrest and subsequent imprisonment in Azkaban, and threw the family in turmoil. Since then, Adam Marchant, a distant cousin of Margot's, has been named Head of the family, and Margot and her cousin Nicolas Marchant are yet to make up their minds as to how they feel about this. Margot has never fully felt comfortable with her father's side of the family, feeling the atmosphere to be too political for her tastes, and the events after Emile's death only further cemented these opinions. She also resents her grandparents for trying to impose upon her the traditions and beliefs of the Marchant family, and especially resents her sister Claire for listening to what they have to say. Margot is extremely more comfortable with her mother's side of the family. Theodore and Sandrine Pelletier (nee Lécuyer) don't fully understand the Wizarding World and are still a bit unsure of whether their grandchildren should be in it, they accept them regardless. In addition to her maternal grandparents, Margot also has several cousins on her mother's side of the family, though she does not see them on a regular basis. Hogwarts Years Margot was incredibly impatient after seeing her older brother and sister receive their Hogwarts Letters. When hers finally came in the mail, Margot was beyond ecstatic and eager to board the scarlet train to take her to the castle. She was sorted into Gryffindor much to her paternal grandparents' dismay. Margot's first year at Hogwarts was relatively uneventful, though she discovered a fondness for Transfiguration and Charms. She also has a knack for Potions, Herbology (much to her dismay), and Astronomy, though she doesn't like the latter two classes. Her second year was relatively uneventful, with Margot earning above average scores in her favorite classes, and average scores in all the others. One event that stood out, though, was when she met Cerys Talbet and Eloise George in the Great Hall while a Slytherin boy attempted to woo her with his toast throwing skills. Margot picked up Care of Magical Creatures, Muggle Studies, Arithmancy. and Ancient Runes as her electives. She immediately discovered that she excelled in Care of Magical Creatures and Muggle Studies, the latter due to her partially Muggle upbringing. However, Ancient Runes and Arithmancy are proving to be a challenge for her. During her Fourth Year, she also joined the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, thus (mostly) conquering her fear of heights and brooms. Margot also was at Kings Cross Station when it was attacked during this year. Though she was unharmed during the attack, it made her begin to rethink her relationship with her family - both sides of it. Margot's fifth year was relatively uneventful, though it did see her take and pass most of her OWLs. Her sixth year was equally uneventful until Halloween, when she was present while a Troll passed through the Halloween Feast. During her seventh year, Margot sat her NEWTs, and scored relatively well on them. Adult Life Upon graduating from Hogwarts, Margot moved to London and got a job working with the Ministry of Magic as a Beast Handler. Relationships Friends Being relatively outgoing (albeit a tad too sarcastic) Margot has made many friends during her time at Hogwarts. She met Cerys Talbet and Eloise George at the table after having toast thrown at her. Later, she went on to play Quidditch with Cerys, whom she has a lot of respect for, and she still attends several classes with Eloise. She also met Effie Sergeant after trying to help the younger girl catch her cat on the Hogwarts Express, and met Tristan Rice at The Three Broomsticks during a Hogsmeade Weekend. Margot is also friends with Matthew Murray, whom she has decided makes skirts cool thanks to his Halloween costume. She knows Deidre Pendragon through classes, and is convinced the other girl can command the snakes that she believes live in the dungeons near the Slytherin Commonroom is. Generally, Margot isn't sure whether to be impressed by the other girl, or annoyed by her. Finally, Margot also considers Cassian Eklund as a friend, though her feelings towards him generally vary, swinging from an uncertain fancying to a general annoyance at the boy's antics. Romantic Margot has been dating close friend Cassian Eklund since their Seventh Year at Hogwarts. MP Involvement During her Fourth Year, Margot was on the Hogwarts Express at Platform 9 and 3/4 when the Death Eaters attacked it during the Winter Holidays. Quotes "Dear Roll-Boy, Throwing rolls is mean. And a waste of food. Ergo, you should stop, or else I'll have to hex you. Sincerely, The Girl You're Throwing Rolls At. PS: Why?" '-Most Important Meal Of The Day "He's the Breaded Foods Bloke. Don't ask me what his real name is- I don't know it- but apparently he likes throwing food at me. Usually bread, as his name suggests, but I think he's starting to open his options." '-I Won't Feel Bad At All''' "I've seen the Death Eaters, and the Dark Mark, and let's face it Nicolas- You're nothing compared to them. And you'll never be able to run with the likes of them, Pureblood bigot or not." '-I'm Trouble, Y'all' "I mean, really, the other Beast Handlers really aren't going to care if I can waltz or two-step. Really, when else are we going to need to know how to tango?" '-Come What May' "I knew you didn’t play by the rules, but I didn’t know you played dirty." '-Am I The Latest In Your Art of War?' See also * Natalie Marchant * Nicolas Marchant * Gold Pocket Watch Members category:Gryffindor Category:Witch Category:Iron Category:Halfblood Category:Hogwarts Category:OMApedia A to Z Category:OMAdians Category: Ministry of Magic